


This Was Theirs

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Loves Jug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: Betty Cooper doesn’t end up with Archie Andrews like everyone expected; she ended up with the love of her life instead.





	This Was Theirs

Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews were supposedly destined to spend their lives together. She was supposed to be with him. The Cooper parents had planned on it, and if that was to change, their worlds could’ve ended. Even the whole town of Riverdale thought that Betty and Archie belonged together, it was just how it went. A pretty, blonde cheerleader and the handsome jock? That’s how the universe works, right? For a good chunk of time, she believed that, and he did too.

Archie and Betty were the best of friends. They had known each other since Pre-K, and had been connected at the hip ever since. It wasn’t just the two of them though, there was also a boy named Jughead Jones, who was honestly nothing like them. All in all though, they were the three musketeers throughout their childhood.

Betty’s had a crush on Archie her whole life of course, and he had a one for her. There was always something preventing them from actually having a relationship. Betty used to cry over it some nights, but deep down, so far deep down that should could barely notice, she knew that they weren’t meant to be.

Once Archie started experimenting with different girls throughout the school, Betty didn’t even notice that her crush on him was faltering. She was so freaking oblivious to it, and so invested in the cliche idea of being with him, that she told him she wanted to put a title on their relationship at the Homecoming dance. They kissed that night, but when they pulled away, he frowned; she remembers so clearly. He rejected her, saying something wasn’t right yet… that their time would come. She cried, yes, but mainly because the dream she had for so long wasn’t following through. With all truth, she knew that he was right about it not being right for them.

Days went on, and Betty wasn’t sad. She and Archie were still best friends, but as time grew, things started to change. Those feeling were just memories, but she knew it was never real. People asked when they were going to get together, and all they did was giggle. It wasn’t meant to be. It wasn’t love.

What did happen one day though, when her two best friends walked into Pop’s and the sun shined on them through the cracked door, Betty saw Jughead. She saw Jughead… not in the way she had for the past eleven years, but in a new light. It confused her, the way her face would heat up at the sight of him or the way butterflies would erupt in her stomach whenever he’d whisper small jokes to her like he had done his whole life. Whenever he was doing something he loved, like writing or eating, for that matter, she thought he looked astral… so beautiful that it was unearthly. The way he’d do anything to help her, the way he trusted her enough to take off that silly crown beanie when it was just the two of them, the way he helped her when anxiety came rushing in; she was falling terribly in love with the broken, shy boy.

The day he climbed in her room and kissed her, everything changed. That feeling that she thought she was supposed to have with Archie, was here with Jughead. She saw a future in his eyes; she saw pure joy. There was no doubt in her mind that this is what it felt like to have a soulmate.

_“I love you, Betty Cooper.”_

_“Jughead Jones, I love you.” ___

__Their relationship grew stronger and stronger through all the hardships they had to face. No matter what happened though, no matter what tried to wedge between them, they stuck together. Everyone saw that they were meant to be, even the people who opposed it, like her parents, saying she and Archie were ‘endgame.’ Eventually, when their close friends and family members thought of love, they thought of Betty and Jughead. It was like their hearts were tied together and they’d die if that knot was ever undone._ _

__She would cross the seven seas for him, and he’d do the same for her. It led them to this moment, standing in front of the town’s pastor, saying ‘I do.’ You can’t choose your fate, but you can surely embrace it… _this was theirs.___


End file.
